


8:49 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sudden smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after a stray animal purred in his arms.





	8:49 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One sudden smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after a stray animal purred in his arms and wondered if there were other animals to save on tree limbs.

THE END


End file.
